marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna (Go to Him)
Anna (Go to Him) is a soul ballad written and performed by Arthur Alexander and released in 1962. It is heard on Married... with Children in the season 5 episode Oldies But Young 'Uns throughout the episode, as well as during the ending credits in the original airing of the episode. History Al Bundy first heard the song during his youth, and came to love the song, holding it dear and considering it the holy grail of songs. Years after forgetting about it, Al was able to rediscover the song when he heard a fragment of it when it was playing on the car radio. He desperately tries to find out the songs name by asking his family and neighbors, though he is only able to hum the melody and no one seems to know or care. Frustrated, Al called the radio station, getting Rick Cool himself, who spouted nonsense and started up another session of multiple songs in a row, failing to give out the titles. He tries to see if it is in his record collection, but finds out that it had been destroyed, due to Peggy moving his collection near the furnace. Peggy and the D'arcys have doubt whether Al is sane when he tries to figure out the song and threatens to turn the walls into their graves if they don't help him out. Peggy then point out the chances of hearing it on the radio are low. Suddenly, the chorus of the song does comes on and Al eagerly awaits to hear the DJ announce the name of the song. However, the DJ failed to inform listeners of the songs title due to the song playing among a number of other hit songs in a row. In a final attempt, he goes to Final Vinyl and attempts to sing the chorus to the employee, who is able to recogize almost any song with just some of the melody or lyrics. Unfortunately the employee has no idea what the song is when Al sings it and a depressed Al drops his knees and pleads with God to show him some love for once in his life. Suddenly a jukebox plays the song, causing him to get up and dance and recognize the songs full name. Al convinces the employee to let him have the record for $60. Lyrics Anna, You come and ask me, girl, To set you free, girl, You say he loves you more than me, So I will set you free, Go with him. Go with him. Anna, Girl, before you go now, I want you to know, now, That I still love you so, But if he loves you mo', Go with him. All of my life, I've been searchin' for a girl To love me like I love you. Oh, now… But every girl I've ever had, Breaks my heart and leaves my sad. What am I, what am I supposed to do. Anna, Just one more thing, girl. You give back your ring to me, and I will set you free, Go with him Category:Music